


Mama said there'll be days like this

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: springkink, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak and Gwendal have a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama said there'll be days like this

Gwendal was just removing his jacket when the knock came at the door.

Yozak looked exhausted, and Gwendal felt much the same. It had been a long day, with every frustration topped with a greater complication. Yozak had spent most of the day in a periwinkle blue dress with a pristine white apron, pretending to be ... Gwendal could hardly remember, now, with his fatigue. A maid? An assistant maid? Something.

The apron was torn now, Yozak's face bruised. His maid's cap was half-off his hair, which looked dirtier than it had been.

"Are you all right?" Gwendal asked. "Did anything--?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Yozak said, shrugging off the concern. "It's the usual stuff. We're gonna have to be careful 'til we get back home."

Gwendal nodded; he'd known as much already. His Majesty meant well, but he didn't always realize how troublesome the humans they dealt with could be.

"Come in," Gwendal said.

Yozak paused, and pulled his maid's cap off. His hair was tousled and dingy, not its usual brilliant gold. "I can't do this," he said. He was clearly no longer speaking about work.

Gwendal had been expecting this; had been waiting for it, really, since the first time Yozak had pulled Gwendal into his arms. What lasted, after all? And they certainly had little in common, beyond concern for the Kingdom and mutual desire. Even his mother and Dan Hiri had had more than that. There was no reason to--

He'd had no reason to hope--

"Of course," he said, his face and back stiff. There was nothing to discuss further. He turned his face away and--

Yozak slapped him.

Gwendal gasped and turned back. "What--" He raised his hand to his stinging cheek. "Why--"

"I told you," Yozak said. "I can't do this."

"But--"

"You can decline," he said. "It's your choice."

"Of course, but--"

Yozak's tense face relaxed. "Gwendal," he said. "You're always so-- come on, let me in. We shouldn't talk in the hallway like this."

Gwendal stepped back and held out his arms; Yozak felt warm and strong in them, as he always did. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes," Gwendal said. "I accept. Though how I'll explain to Mother, I'll never know."

Yozak laughed. "She'll be walking on the moon just to have you married. Your brothers...."

Gwendal didn't want to think about that. He kissed Yozak instead.


End file.
